


Incar(m)cerated

by Incusublime



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incusublime/pseuds/Incusublime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Karnstein, an heiress to a technological empire, is in jail for numerous charges. Laura Hollis is her correctional officer. Carmilla is serving eighteen months in jail for her crimes. How will she spend her time? Definitely not flirting with the adorably dorky C.O., that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incar(m)cerated

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but it might be two or three parts. No more than that. I got the inspiration after spending hours watching the t.v. show "Scared Straight" and of course, O.I.T.N.B. Enjoy!

“Hey L, you hear who’s coming in today?” Lt. LaFontaine said as they made their way over to the tinier correctional officer. They took a sip from their coffee mug before handing the other mug in their left hand over to their long-time best friend/co-worker.

“Uggh, don’t tell me it’s Sheriff Vordenburg. I’m really not in the mood to deal with his condescending Austrian ass.” She said with a pout as she reached for the mug.

“Damn, Laur. I mean, I totally agree with you and those very accurate descriptors but are you okay?”  
“Yeahhh, sorry.” She said with a sigh as she took a sip of her coffee. Milk and sugar, lots of sugar. “I just did not sleep very well last night.”

“Mmmmm, all that pent up sexual frustration getting the best of you?”

“No!” She exclaimed as she swatted their arm, making them spill their coffee on their uniform.

“Jeez, this is the thanks I get for bringing you coffee?”

“I’m so sorry!” Laura said as she put down her mug and grabbed some napkins and began frantically trying to wipe the coffee off of their shirt and tie before it set in. “But you totally deserved it, you Jerk.” She said with a smile as she finished wiping off LaF’s tie.

“Just call ‘em how I see ‘em.” LaF said with a smirk.

“Shut up. My sex life…or rather, lack thereof, is none of your business.” She said sheepishly.

“Oh come L, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just do my role as _bestie_ and trying to look out for you.”

Laura’s brow scrunched in confusion as she gave them a sideways glance.

“Yeah I know, it felt weird saying it.” LaF said as they glanced at Laura and grimaced. “Anyway, because I _am_ your best friend, and I genuinely do care about your physical and emotional wellbeing, I have a friend who I think—“

“---LaF, how many times do I have to tell you? I don’t want to be set up on another blind date with any of your…weir--… _interesting_ friends.” She had to catch herself. Just because she didn’t get enough sleep doesn’t mean she has to be rude.

“Oh come on, that was one time! It’s not like that will ever happen again.”

“LaF, SHE SET ME ON FIRE!”

“Not you! Just…your hair.”

 

Laura crossed her arms and glared at her friend.

“Okay, fine! Amanda maybe wasn’t the best match for you.”

“Don’t you mean the Amazing Amanda! The spell-bounding magician and illusionist guaranteed to have you at the edge of your seat!” She said in a grandiose tone. “…ready to run to the nearest exit in case of a fire?! And don’t think I didn’t catch that little pun.”

“You love magic!”

“Yeah, like Harry Potter kind of magic, not ‘is this your rabbit in my hat’ kind of magic.”

LaFontaine shook their head in defeat.

“Danny is nothing like that. She is a deputy at the local station. She’s funny, smart, nice, and totally beautiful.”

“Look, I’m sure Danny is great but I just, I don’t know…I’m just not interested.”

“In getting laid by a beautiful, tall, intelligent, woman?”

“…Yes.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Oh yeah?! Well you’re, you’re—ugggh. Can we just drop this? Didn’t you come over here to tell me something?”

“Oh yeah!” LaF exclaimed as they had just remembered the reason they came over to bug Laura in the first place.

“Guess who is coming in today.” They said with a grin.

“I already did, remember?”

“No, not to visit. I mean like booking.” They gestured to the room around them.

Laura’s brow scrunched in confusion once again.

“Why does it matter? Is it a celebrity or something?”

LaF just nodded their head for Laura to continue.

“Oh my God! Is it Billie Piper?! Oh my God, it is.  I can’t believe she’s coming in! The Doctor’s assistant is getting booked, right here, into _our_ prison. Wait?!?! Why did she get arrested? What could she have possibly done? She’s Billie, she’s perfect. Don’t tell me after leaving the show she got into drugs. It’s always drugs with celebrities. Oh my God I hope it’s not meth.”

LaFontaine just stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the tiny rambling girl.

“Whoa, what’s got little nerd into a frenzy?” Officer Kirsch said as walked up to the two.

“BILLIE PIPER IS GETTING BOOKED TODAY FOR CRYSTAL METH!” Laura exclaimed with worried eyes.

“Who?” Kirsch said in response.

“EXACTLY!” Laura said as she wrapped her arms around herself and began biting her bottom lip.

“Whoa! No! What?” LaFontaine said staring at the girl in disbelief. How the _fuck_ did she just jump to that conclusion, they thought. “Laura, it’s Carmilla Karnstein.”

Kirsch gasped. “No way!”  
“Yes way!” LaF said as they turned to look at him.

Now it was Laura’s turn to say “Who?”

“Seriously?” LaF said as they turned back to their oblivious best friend.

Laura shrugged.

“Carmilla Karnstein? Like super rich daughter of Lilita Morgan, and total leather-clad babe.” Kirsch answered.

Laura just shook her head.

“Karnstein Industry & Technology? They manufacture like, every piece of technology used in the modern world?” LaF said as though it was the most basic knowledge a human being should know.

Laura pondered for a moment. “Oh! Like how our washing machine says K.I.T on it? That’s what it stands for?”

LaF just nodded their head as Kirsch replied with a “Duh.”

“Great. Another self-entitled rich girl, who probably has her _Daddy_ wrapped around her manicured finger. Let me guess the charge. Fraud? Embezzlement? Tax Evasion? No wait, it’s probably something stupid like public intoxication.”

“Actually it’s all of the above, cupcake.” A raspy voice said over the counter.

Laura turned towards the (incredibly gorgeous and mysterious) stranger.

“Excuse me, but who the hell are you?” Laura said as she tried to compose herself in front of the dark, mysterious woman.

The woman moved her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head before replying.

“Carmilla Karnsetin. I’m your new inmate, sweetheart.” She said as she winked at the obviously flustered officer and moved her sunglasses to rest on her nose once again.

 

///

 

“Please tell me she’s not on _our_ block.”

“Afraid so.” LaF said as they finished up the brunettes booking papers.

Laura threw her head back and rubbed at her eyes.

“Can’t we move her to the west wing?”

“What, to maximum? Laura she’s not a dangerous criminal, she’s just… a criminal. Besides, it’s Warden’s orders.”

“This sucks!”

“You’re just upset because you made a total ass out of yourself.”

“Are you actually defending her?” Laura asked her friend in disbelief.

“No. I’m just saying you got caught with your foot in your mouth, big time.”

“Oh please, like I care!” Laura said, crossing her arms.

“You don’t think you were being a little judgmental?”

“LaF, this is prison. She’s in here for a reason. Several reasons, actually.”

“So that gives you the right to talk about her like you know her?”

“No! I just…she bothers me, okay?”

“How? She literally spoke no more than two sentences to you.”

“I don’t know…it’s her vibe.”

“Vibe?”

“ _Demeanor_ whatever. It’s like she thinks she’s some invincible badass. But obviously she isn’t because she ended up here. I just don’t like people like that.”

“You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’ve got the hots for Karnstein.”

“WHAT?! Have you not just been listening to me complaining about her for the past half hour?”

“I have. That’s what makes me think you’ve got a crush on the perp.”

“Ummm, again…WHAT?!”

“You’ve been talking about her nonstop since she got here. And I think you keep talking about your interaction with her because you know you shouldn’t have said those things and you actually do feel a little bit bad about saying them. Or at least a little bit embarrassed that she heard you.” They said as they filed the last of the documents away and began walking out of the booking room to the communal, with Laura following close behind.

“You can’t be serious.” Laura replied as they walked down the hall past the holding cells.

“Laura, it’s no big deal. She’s hot. There’s no point in denying it.”

“I’ve seen better.”

“Like who? Billie Piper?”

“YES.”

LaF gave her friend a questioning look.

“Okay…I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe she’s like equally as hot.”

“Just equally?”

“Okay, like maybe, a little more.”

LaF gave her best friend a knowing smirk.

“Oh shut up!” She said as she swatted her friend’s arm once again.

“If you don’t quit swatting me I’m going to arrest you for battery and lock you in a cell with her. Maybe then you can work out your _frustrations_.” LaF said mischievously.

“I hate you.” Laura deadpanned as she walked away from them and made her way to the East wing.

“Love you too!” LaFontaine called out after the girl as they made their way to the prison hospital for their daily _checkup_.

 

/// 

 

“Yellow? Really?” Carmilla said as Laura held out the official Silas Prison jumpsuit in her hands.

“Just put it on, _inmate_.” She said as she shoved the garments against the brunette’s chest.

“You _really_ want to get me out of these clothes, huh cupcake?” Carmilla said as she placed her hand over the officer’s.

Laura’s breath caught in her throat at the other girl’s gentle touch. She quickly averted her gaze and pulled her hand back.

“That’s officer, to you.” Laura said as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Sure thing, Officer Cupcake.” Carmilla said with a smirk.

Laura scoffed and rolled her eyes at the immature woman. She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for the woman to change into the standard prison attire.

“Can you turn around?” Carmilla asked rather seriously.

Laura’s brow furrowed slightly. For a girl as beautiful and confident as she is, _flirting with a correctional officer and all_ , she was apparently shy to get undressed in front of another woman?

“Standard procedure. You know to make sure you don’t sneak anything in under your uniform.”

“I thought that’s why they searched me and made me squat over a flashlight to make sure I wasn’t hiding any paraphernalia up my lady cave?” She said bitterly.

“Lady cave?”

“Mhmm. Want to go spelunking?” The brunette smirked at the look of horror on the blonde’s blushing face.

“Put, it on, now! _Inmate_!” Laura said authoritatively, trying her best to ignore the affect the inmate’s comment had on her.

Carmilla stared at the other girl with a look in her eyes that Laura couldn’t place. She clenched her jaw and turned, her back now facing Laura.

“Is this allowed? Or do I have to face you?” She said looking over her shoulder, eyes still on the ground.

“That’s fine.” Laura said with a little bit of softness in her voice. _What is this girl’s deal? It’s not like it’s something I haven’t seen before_ , Laura thought.

Carmilla kicked off her boots and then removed her leather pants.

_Wow, she has a really nice butt_. _Oh my God, what are you saying? Don’t stare at it, you perv!_ Laura chastised herself as she tore her eyes away.

The brunette put on the yellow pants first. Next was the top. Laura noticed the girl’s hands hesitate at the hem of her shirt. She let out a deep breath and bowed her head. Just as Laura was about to tell the girl to get a move on, the brunette lifted the shirt over her head.

Laura was wrong. This was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

The girl’s back was covered in scars. Some thick, some thin, some long, some short. Some faded, some new. Some even round, they almost looked like…like…no, it couldn’t be. Different in shape and color but numerous in quantity.

Laura unconsciously took a step forward staring, mouth agape, at the girl in front of her.

Carmilla quickly unclasped her bra and changed into the standard sports bra (without wiring that inmates could potentially use as a shank or to pick locks).

Laura stopped dead in her tracks realizing she was reaching out, she dropped her hand to her side and swallowed, her throat tight.

_What happened to this girl?_

In an instant the girl was changed now facing the officer. Laura’s gaze remained in the same spot, her eyes slightly glazed over.

It was quiet.

Carmilla looked at Laura, first with bitterness and then confusion. Usually when people saw her scars (which was extremely rare, like only Will, Mattie, Elle, and her mother) they give her looks of horror or pity. Not Laura. It was almost as if Laura was looking past her. Like when people stare off into the distance as their mind wanders. They’re not really looking at something but rather their gaze has settled in a comfortable position while their mind keeps drifting.

Carmilla cleared her throat and Laura’s gaze snapped back to the brunette’s face.

“What can I say? I like it rough?” Carmilla said with faux confidence. She hoped the officer didn’t catch the slight waver in her voice. But Laura did.

“…You’re a masochist?” Laura asked quietly, averting her gaze. She knew Carmilla was lying. And Carmilla knew that Laura knew that.

“Must be, sweetheart.” Carmilla said as she shrugged her shoulders and clenched her jaw.

Laura looked back at the girl in front of her.

_Just ask. I know you want to ask, they always fucking do,_ Carmilla thought.

Laura took a deep breath before taking another step towards the slightly taller woman and opening her mouth to speak.

_Just like the fucking others._

“That’s Officer Sweetheart to you… _inmate_.” She said as she began to untuck the hair that was stuck under Carmilla’s top.

The brunette just stared at the blonde officer, her blank expression hiding her gratitude.

“Thanks.” Carmilla said after Laura had untucked her hair and smoothed out the brunette’s folded sleeve.

They both knew what she was really thanking her for.

 

 ///

 

“This is your cell. A single, lucky you.” Laura said as she opened the heavy door.

“Yes. A _cell_ all to myself. How fortunate.” Carmilla said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she made her way inside.

“Don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time.”

“Gee thanks, Baretta.” Carmilla said with a scoff. “What if I told you I’m innocent?” She said as she took a seat on her already made cot.

“Everybody in here is innocent…according to them.” Laura said as she crossed her arms.

Carmilla just pursed her lips and slightly nodded her head.

“Breakfast is at 8a.m. sharp. Lunch at noon. Dinner at 5. Lights out at 9. After breakfast you have access to the communal lounge until lunch. There you can watch t.v., play board games, talk to other inmates. After lunch you get two hours in the yard. There are weights, a field, and a basketball court. From 2 to 5 you’re back in your cell. At 6, once dinner is over, it’s back to your cell and lights out at—

“—9, got it.”

“Good. If you need anything…don’t.” Laura said as she turned to make her way out the cell.

“Hey, creampuff?”

Laura turned and glared at the criminal.

“Sorry… _Officer_ Creampuff. This tax-funded hell hole has a library, right?”

“Of course.” Laura said as she rolled her eyes.

“When do I get access to that?”

Laura looked at the girl for a moment before responding. _She doesn’t strike me as the bookworm type_.

“During your communal hours. You can either go to the lounge or asked to be escorted to the library.”

“Will you _escort_ me to the library tomorrow?” said with a smirk.

“You can read?”

Carmilla chuckled at the officer’s quip.

“Apparently not well enough.” Carmilla replied, referring to the reason she got into this mess. Signing falsified documents all because she put her trust in a girl that fucked her over and broke her heart. None of which Laura, or anyone else except Carmilla’s mother, knew of course.

“Fine. When you’re done with breakfast tomorrow, come find me.”

“You’ll be the one in the uniform.” Carmilla joked as she looked the officer up and down. _Damn does she look good in that uniform,_ she thought.

Laura nodded her head once before turning back towards the door.

“Good night Officer Cutie. See you in the morning.” Carmilla called out.

As Laura opened the door to the cell she turned to face Carmilla one last time.

“My name is Laura, Laura Hollis. So that’s Officer _Hollis_ , to you.”

“I know. I saw your name tag. I can at _least_ read that.” She said with a wink.

 

 ///

 

Carmilla had slept about as horribly as she expected to but not because of her uncomfortably thin mattress pad. The 8x12 cell was most certainly a downgrade from her luxurious king size bed and 1,200 thread count pure Egyptian cotton sheets, but what actually kept her up was the thought of the adorably spunky C.O. she did not stand a chance with. _Carmilla is an inmate, and Laura is a freakin’ C.O. for Christ’s sake_. But that wouldn’t deter the brunette from at least _trying_ to fluster the tinier blonde. _She’s going to be in here for the next 18 months, what else should she do with her time?_

After getting up and getting ready Carmilla finally made her way to the cafeteria, with only ten minutes left to spare before breakfast would stop being served. She grabbed whatever leftovers she could scrounge up and plopped down at an empty table. She began scarfing down the dried scrambled eggs, stale toast, and gruel that she could only assume was supposed to be oatmeal, when she got a visitor.

“Hi! You’re Carmilla, correct?” The curly redhead said once she had taken the seat across from the hungry girl.

“You’re not an inmate.” Carmilla said with a mouth full of food, noticing the redhead’s white coat.

“No, I’m not. My name is Lola Perry. I’m the head physician here at S.C.F.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at the peculiar woman.

“Good for you.” Was all she said before returning her attention to her breakfast.

“I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that your appointment is today at 1pm.” She said as she checked something off on her clipboard.

“Appointment?”

“Yes.”

“Is it standard protocol to have a doctor’s appointment on your first day of imprisonment?” Carmilla asked as she swallowed down the last bit of her food and chased it with the rest of her chocolate milk.

“Not typically, no.”

“Then why do I have one?” Carmilla said as she pushed her tray aside and interlocked her fingers and placed them on the table.

“It was per your mother’s request, actually.” She said as she averted her gaze back down to her clipboard.

“My mother? Why would she schedule a doctor’s appointment for me when I have been here for less than 24 hours?”

“She is concerned for your well-being and asked if we would schedule weekly examinations.”

“I have to get a checkup _every week_? Are you joking?”

“Oh I never joke, I’m not that good at it.” She said in earnest.

“And why would that even matter if she did? Isn’t this prison? You know, where everyone is punished equally for their crimes, disregarding length of sentence of course. I know she’s Lilita Morgan, but she can’t have that much pull.” Carmilla said as she crossed her arms.

“You and the warden would get along well, you seem to both share similar thoughts. Your mother doesn’t have _pull_ but she has—“

“—money. Of course. Let me guess, she threw some money at the prison? Maybe upgraded the kitchen appliances? Replaced the outdated security cameras? Funded the construction of a new wing?”

“All of the above. As well as funding the construction of the grounds chapel.”

“Chapel?! The woman isn’t the slightest bit religious!”

“Regardless, when a patron donates as much as your mother has, state officials try to accommodate small requests, even if the warden, and apparently you, disapprove.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t see what the problem is? You’ll just be coming in for counseling once a week and physicals once a month.”

“Counseling?!”

“As well as being the head physician I am also the _head physician._ ”

Carmilla stared blankly at the Doctor.

“See I told you I’m no good at jokes. What I mean is that I am also the facility psychologist. Your mother asked if we could set up weekly sessions for you. Typically therapy sessions are court appointed with special cases including anger management or habitual offenders, however—“

“—however Reverend Morgan preached otherwise.”

“Afraid so. I’ll have one of the C.O.s escort you to my office after lunch.” Perry said as she began to stand up and collect her clipboard.

“Hey, Doc?”

“Yes, Carmilla?”

“Which C.O. is going to escort me?” Carmilla asked, secretly hoping it was Hollis.

Perry narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

“Why do you ask?” Guess therapy sessions started early.

“No reason, just curious. Just please, don’t send the big, bro, doofus cop.”

“ _Officer,_ and don’t worry, Kirsch has yard duty Mondays.” Perry said before turning and making her way out the cafeteria. As she passed through the double doors, Lt. LaFontaine walked by with what Carmilla could only describe as a dorky infatuated smile directed at the doctor.

_Hmmm, someone has the hots for Doctor Curly,_ Carmilla thought.

LaFontaine spotted Carmilla smirking at them and began to make their way over to the prying brunette.

“Something interesting, inmate?” LaF said as they approached the woman.

“Nope, not a thing.” Carmilla said with a knowing smirk.

“Good.” LaF said as they placed their hands on their belt. “Breakfast is over, why don’t you make your way over to the communal lounge? Play some board games, maybe a round of _I spy_.” Taking a jab at the nosey prisoner.

“Yeah, maybe you can join me? Or maybe you’d rather go play doctor?” Carmilla said with a wink. Not intended for the officer but rather making it known that LaF’s infatuation with said doctor wasn’t as subtle as they had thought.

“To the lounge. Let’s go.” LaFontaine said trying to hide their embarrassment at being caught.

“Actually I’d rather go to the library.” Carmilla said as she moved to stand up.

“Fine, let’s go.”

“Ummm, Officer _Hollis_ said she would escort me.” Carmilla said trying to act disaffected.

Now it was LaF’s turn to smirk.

“I bet she did. Hold on a sec.” LaF moved to grab their walkie on their shoulder and called for Officer Hollis to join them in the cafeteria.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the other officer joined the two.

“What’s up LaF?” Laura said as she made her way over to them.

“Inmate Karnstein would like you to escort her to the library.” They responded in a playful tone.

“Ummm, okay.” Laura said as she glanced at the brunette and then back to her friend.

“Yeah, she said you agreed to take her. You know, even though you are strictly forbidden, via the warden, to escort inmates through the West Wing.” LaF said as they tried their best not to smile.

Laura began to blush and Carmilla looked at the reddening C.O. with curiosity.

“Well, escorting inmates to different permissible locations around the prison is part of my duty. So if he has a problem with that, he can come talk to me himself.”

“Whoa. For a beautiful woman, you sure do have some big balls.” Carmilla joked.

“First of all, you do not speak to an officer like that!” She said as she pointed her finger at the offender. “Secondly, I’m a big girl and I am perfectly capable of doing ALL aspects of my job, despite my boss’s unfounded restrictions. And thirdly, I think we can all agree that genitalia does not dictate gender, so that joke was stupid, and in poor taste, and just like, totally not funny at all.” Laura finished as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

“Alright! Well I’ll leave you to it!” LaF said as they patted Laura on the back a little too hard. They then gave Laura a knowing smile, to which Laura rolled her eyes, and made their way out the cafeteria.

Without another word Laura glared at Carmilla and then swiftly turned to make her way out the cafeteria as well. Carmilla took that as her cue to follow. She jogged to catch up to the determined officer.

“Just so you know, I respect and accept all men and woman and anyone in between. Well, considering they’re a decent human being and all.” She said slightly out of breath as she caught up to the officer.

“Whatever.” Laura said as she tried her best not engage in further conversation. Carmilla got the hint but she really wanted to know more about this girl.

“So what’s up with you and the warden?”

“No talking.”

“There’s no rule against talking.”

“Well I don’t feel like talking. I’m here to escort you to the library and that’s it.”

“Okay, but isn’t it like all the way across the grounds? That’s like a fifteen minute walk. You want us to walk in awkward silence for the next fifteen minutes?”

“Who said anything about awkward?”

“Well I hate to break it to you cutie, but you’re pretty awkward.”

Laura stopped and turned to stare at the girl.

“Just kidding!” Carmilla said as she put her hands up.

Laura continued walking, mumbling something under her breath.

“What’s that?”

Laura did not speak up but just continued mumbling to herself.

“You gotta speak up cutie, I can’t hear you.”

“I said I’m not awkward!” Laura had stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the girl. Carmilla hadn’t anticipated the halt so she almost crashed right into the officer but managed to stop inches away from her. Carmilla’s eyes grew wide at their lack of distance and the tone of the officer’s voice.

“Okay.” Carmilla said quietly.

“Okay? If anything, you’re the one who is awkward.” Laura said as she began walking, making her way outside.

Carmilla scoffed and followed her.

“How am I awkward?”

“You keep saying awkward things.” Laura said dismissively waving her hand.

“For example?”

“You keep calling me weird nicknames like cupcake, creampuff, and cutie?”

“So me flirting with you is awkward.” Carmilla said as it was now her turn to stop. It’s a good thing they were now outside walking under the shaded pathway to the west wing, where no one else could really hear their conversation.

“Flirting? Please.” Laura said as she noticed Carmilla had stopped following her. She came to a stop about eight feet away from the girl.

“If you don’t think I’m flirting with you, what do you think I’m doing?” Carmilla asked curiously.

“Teasing me, obviously.” Laura said a little defeatedly.

Carmilla raised her brow in surprise.

“Laura, why would I tease a beautiful, intelligent, and tenacious girl like you?” Carmilla said as she took a couple steps towards the insecure girl.

Something about the way Carmilla said her name that made Laura’s stomach turn and a tinge of heat to pool between her thighs. Never mind the undeniably flirtatious compliments.

“Because you’re cruel?” Laura said even though she knew that wasn’t true. She had just hoped Carmilla wasn’t serious about flirting with her. Especially since she makes Laura feel _something_. This could not end well.

A flash of hurt crossed Carmilla’s face before it morphed into anger. But it went as quick as it came. Now she just wore a blank expression on her face. One Laura associated with the feeling of numbness.

Carmilla began to walk again, right past Laura. It was now Laura’s turn to play catch up.

As she made her way beside the inmate she glanced up at the other girl. _Damnit Laura, why don’t you know how to keep your mouth shut_ , she thought. It was silent, and it was obvious Carmilla didn’t intend on breaking said silence.

“The warden is my Dad.”

Carmilla’s head jolted up to look at the other girl. Laura kept walking with her head down looking at the ground beneath their feet.

“Wow.” _Wow? Really? Well what the fuck else am I supposed to say? Cool?_

“Yeah, he’s kind of overprotective of me. Like, annoyingly overprotective.”

“He can’t be that bad. I mean, you work here. In a prison. Surrounded by criminals.”

“Precisely, which is why I’m _restricted_ from the west wing because it’s our maximum security facility where all of our raging bad people are held.”

Carmilla nodded her head in understanding.

“So you said you’d take me to the library so you could secretly stick it to him, eh?” Carmilla said as she turned her gaze to trees in the distance, just outside the barbed wire fence.

“Well, yeah. That and…I don’t mind.”

Carmilla looked back at Laura who kept her gaze forward but had a small smile on her lips. Carmilla shared the same small smile as she turned her gaze forward. They walked in silence the rest of the way.


End file.
